The present disclosure herein relates to a display device.
Display devices may be classified as a transmissive type, a transflective type, a reflective type, or the like, according to the type of illumination used for the display. Each of the transmissive type display device and the transflective type display device include a display panel, a backlight unit, a support frame, a bottom cover, and a top cover.
The backlight unit includes a light source generating light and a light guide body guiding light received from the light source to guide the received light to the display panel.